


Just Acting, Right?

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pining Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The reader shoots an intense scene with Sebastian that makes it hard for the both of them to deny their feelings.





	Just Acting, Right?

This was going to be the hardest day on set, no pun intended. Today was the day where you were going to shot the closest thing to a sex scene, and with no one other than Sebastian Stan. 

You’d be filming a scene where your character attempts to torture Bucky, but Bucky escapes. Your character was going to be a real villain, which was the opposite of your actual personality. 

As an actor you’d starred in a couple big blockbuster films, and you were actually really close with Chris Evans. You’d done the classic “rom com” together a couple times. 

Chris was teasing you from the second you walked on set, “Ready for the big day?”. You rolled your eyes and gave him your best bitch face. He laughed, “Come on, don’t tell me you’re nervous?”. 

How could you not be nervous? Sebastian Stan was one of the most beautiful people on the planet, not to mention how down to earth he was. Chris raised an eyebrow and you knew you’d have to say something to stop his train of thought. 

Smiling you said, “Yes I’m nervous...you know how awkward these scenes are!”. Chris had seemed like he was going to say something, but decided to drop it. Smiling he said, “But Seb’s an angel,  **_you’ll be in good hands_ ** ”. 

You laughed watching the smirk form upon his lips, “Nice one, good to know you’re not just a pretty face”. Chris laughed loudly, shaking his head. You heard the two minute warning, and felt the butterflies in your stomach. 

Chris got sincere, “Odds are he’s just as nervous, but don’t sweat it okay? I mean we’ve done some pretty cliche things, and we’re fine!”. 

Jokingly you said, “Sure you’re not in love with me?”. He rolled his eyes, but started to laugh again. He did have a point, you’d shot scenes like this before. You just needed to relax. 

You heard the voice again which meant you had to make your way to hair and makeup. Chris winked, “I’ll catch up with you later (y/n)”. You said goodbye and continued with your day. 

Your character was in an all black bodysuit, with red accents. For hair, you’d been given loose curls. Your makeup was a smokey black eye and red lip to match, you couldn’t look more evil. 

After what seemed like forever, you finally made your way to the set. There stood Sebastian in his Bucky gear, talking to Chris and Anthony. Chris whistled when he saw you, “ **_Oh this is fantastic_ ** ”. 

You raised an eyebrow, “What are you two doing here, you don’t have to film until later”. They couldn’t wipe the smirks off their faces. Anthony laughed, “And miss this?  **_No way (y/n)”._ **

Finally Sebastian spoke up, “Ignore them, you do look amazing”. Anthony turned to Chris as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. You looked to Sebastian, “Thank you, I don’t know how you guys wear these all the times”. 

Anthony laughed again, “We don’t look that good while wearing them..you’re about to give Black Widow a run for her money”. You all laughed, and you did a small spin. Chris clapped loudly, while Sebastian stood there smiling. 

Chris added, “So kiddos, how are we feeling?”. He was of course talking to you and Sebastian. Seb laughed, “This beats having to run around firing fake guns and dodging bullets”. You smiled, “Beats having to say all that mushy gushy shit to you Chris”. 

Anthony whistled and Chris pretended to be upset, “Hey,  **_that was from the heart_ ** ”. Chris was kidding, but it felt good to laugh and shake away your nerves. The final call was said, and it was now go time. 

Bucky would be strapped down to a chair in your makeshift hydra base. Before he got into his position Seb smiled to you, “ **_Don’t worry, just let the scene take over_ ** ”. You smiled back, and got into character. 

You walked around the chair, before leaning over the back of it. Whispering into his ear you asked, “ **_Ready to comply, or do you need Steve here for that?_ ** ”. His voice was muffled from the gag in his mouth, now was the hard part. 

Walking to the front of the chair you straddled him, “ **_Come on Buck_ ** ”. This was the part where Bucky would break free from the constraints, but Seb struggled with them. You decided to improve, scared to ruin a good take. 

You smirked and lifted his chin up, “ **_I’m starting to think you like this position_ ** ”. There was a pause as Bucky just looked up to you, and you heard the director start to crack up laughing. Loudly he said, “That was amazing (y/n), keep that in”. 

Anthony playfully yelled, “Cut the check” and you got up from Sebastian and laughed with them. You took the gag out of his mouth, and he started to laugh too, “That was perfect”. 

There was a weird look in his eyes, but you ignored it. You figured it was just from the rush of getting into character. 

A set man came over to lossen the bindings so Seb would actually be able to break them. Chris joked, “Don’t skip arm day next time Stan”. Sebastian just looked to you with a huge smile on his face. 

You joked back, “Not everyone has styrofoam logs to rip Chris”. Sebastian gripped your shoulder as he laughed, and you felt butterflies in your stomach. Before Chris could respond the director called, “Action”. 

You went back to straddling him, and he was grunting underneath you while trying to “break free”. Laughing dryly you said, “Come on soldier, you’re not even putting up a fight! Maybe if your precious Steve-”. 

The constraints were broken, and Sebastian pushed you backward. He had you pressed against the nearest wall, his metal arm around your throat. Your character didn’t gasp or struggle. 

Through heavy breaths you said, “ **_That’s more like it_ ** ”. Smirking you looked up to a very angry Bucky.  He looked down at you with gritted teeth, “You’re pathetic”. With ease you pushed him back. 

With your “alien” powers you had him on his knees, gasping for air. Sebastian held onto his throat pretending to gasp for air. With a hand on your hip you said, “ **_That metal arm is really starting to grow on me_ ** ”. 

You were smirking like a madman, “ **_Makes a girl start to think all type of things-_ ** ”. By now you were standing above him, and he was looking up at you with anger in his eyes. 

You fake pouted, “Come on, isn’t this  **_fun?_ ** ”. He was gasping for air still, unable to speak. You rolled your eyes, “Fine  **_speak_ ** ”. He caught his breath, the anger inside of him still boiling. 

Once again the director yelled “cut” and within seconds you returned to your normal selves. You helped Sebastian up and he looked all too excited. He shook his head, “ **_You’re incredible_ ** ”. 

You blushed, “Thank you...this character is really something else”. You felt someone pat you on the back and turned around to see Chris. Smirking he said, “She’s fucking hot..that’s what she is!”. 

Anthony joined in, “I thought I saw Seb blushing underneath all that makeup”. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it. Laughing you said, “Aw Mackie, at least try to hide your jealousy”. Sebastian laughed loudly at your comment. 

Chris rested a hand on Anthony’s shoulder, “Alright, we have like two minutes until we need to be in hair and makeup”. The boys said their goodbyes, living you and Sebastian alone. 

Smiling you said, “I’m going to go get some air before the call us back on to finish up”. You started to walk away and then heard him call out your name. Seb followed you, “I need some air too, mind if I join?”. 

You shook your head no and together you walked out. When you were finally alone he said, “You’re really talented you know? I mean I’ve seen the movies you’ve done with Chris..and they’re the opposite of what you just did”. 

Laughing you turned to him, “So you’re a fan?”. His smirk grew while he looked at you. Biting his lip he said, “How could I not be?”. As he looked at you, the butterflies came back. 

Trying to play it cool you said, “Yeah I’ve never done something like this...I can’t believe how sexual that was” you started to laugh again. Sebastian caught onto your blush, “Hey, I’m not complaining”. 

You raised an eyebrow and he continued, “I’m being serious, I bet the chemistry between us was obvious on screen”. You wanted to melt,  **_the chemistry._ ** Biting your lip you said, “Are you flirting with ( your character’s name) or me?”. 

Sebastian laughed, “ **_I’m flirting with you (y/n)_ ** , would you like to go out sometime?”. You heard the call for you both to return to set. Playfully you said, “What a shame, I was hoping you’d bring along the metal arm”.

He bit his lip, a laugh escaping. You smiled, “I’m free later tonight”. You both started to make your way back. Sebastian smirked, “I think that gives me enough time to sneak the arm off set”. 

When you returned to the set you saw Chris and Anthony all suited up. Mackie joked, “What’s got you both so happy?”. You looked to Sebastian unsure of what to say. Chris knew you too well, “Stan totally just asked her out”. 

Sebastian looked to you and then back at them. He winked at you, “Jealousy's an ugly trait boys”. Before anyone could say anything the scene began. 

To be honest, Sebastian couldn’t believe that you’d said yes. If it weren’t for Chris telling him to “just go for it man” he would’ve been too nervous to ask. He’d meant everything he’d said,  **_he thought you incredible._ **


End file.
